


Journey Across Equestria

by MLPro



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gang Violence, Gangsters, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: Starlight Glimmer just wants to piss, but sometimes fate is cruel.





	

Starlight felt the first urge while in her room studying magic. She ignored it at first, but after successfully transfiguring a quill and feeling another urge, she decided that taking a small break wasn't such a bad idea.

 

Starlight trotted next door to her shared bathroom with Twilight, although it seemed that Twilight was currently in there. Starlight decided to wait for a few minutes for Twilight to finish what she was doing, lightly tapping her hoof against the shiny castle floor. However, after a while it seemed that Twilight was obviously getting ready for some important event or something, because she was not leaving anytime soon. Starlight knew better than to interrupt her teacher, but she also didn't want to wait too long to piss, or else she would end up putting her small bladder through hell. She briefly considered using Spike's bathroom but quickly decided against it. She had no idea what was in there; it would be a better idea to just find somewhere in Ponyville.

 

Trotting rather hurriedly out of the castle (which Starlight hated right now because despite being huge it only had two bathrooms), Starlight made her way into Ponyville's shopping center, the heart of the small and friendly town. She knew there was a public bathroom right next to Savoir Faire's restaurant, so she headed right to the inviting door, only to find it locked. Of course, just her luck. However, Starlight knew she could wait half an hour or so before things started to get serious, and there was no way whoever was in there was going to take nearly as long as Twilight would.

 

Starlight crossed her back legs and squeezed them, wavering her tail uneasily. She then uncrossed them and tapped her hoof a few times before crossing them the other way, this time pressing her tail lightly against her crotch. A rather strong urge hit her and she tensed up before bouncing on her hooves slightly. She uncrossed her legs again, however she kept them close together and proceeded to sway her flanks, back and forth at first, and later in a shaky circle.

 

It wasn't long before Starlight felt another urge, prompting her to cross her legs again and double over, slamming her tail into her crotch and shaking her flanks more violently until she regained control. Okay, surely it had been more than just a few minutes. What was up with that pony anyway? Starlight knocked on the door, waiting for a few seconds for an answer that never came. She then pulled at the door handle again just in case she had imagined it to be locked, but it wouldn't budge.

 

"I don't know if you were aware, but there are currently sewage problems throughout the whole town, so all the bathrooms are out of order," a voice startled Starlight into trying to regain a normal-looking stance before turning to find Savoir Faire, looking rather amused. Starlight blushed before trying to stand up straighter, but she couldn't quite get her legs to separate from their death grip on each other.

 

"Okay, then. Thanks anyway," Starlight managed to squeak out. As Savoir Faire walked away to tend to a table at his restaurant, Starlight briefly wondered how this wonderfully-timed disaster was affecting Twilight before her thoughts were cut off by another urge, forcing her to resume her desperate stance from eariler. She was on the verge of panic until she caught a porta-potty in her peripheral. Well, that was better than nothing. Unfortunately, there was already a line, and it looked rather long. Starlight cantered to the best of her ability into the last spot before the line could get any longer, and proceeded to wait in the tortuous line to relief.

\---

Starlight had been walking slightly in place, trying everything in her power to ignore her bladder steadily filling. However, things were not going well. Starlight only kept walking faster until she was practically jumping, and it still was not enough of a distraction. She thoroughly wished that the line would move quickly.

 

Suddenly, she was hit by a massive wave of desperation, her bladder swelled with urgency. She tried crossing her hind legs again only to find herself stumbling sideways, going seemingly anywhere where there would be no urge. After the wave passed, Starlight looked back at the line and realized she had staggered far enough away that a newcomer would not have realized she was in line. And that newcomer happened to be Derpy Hooves.

 

Starlight thought Derpy was cool, but she was not cool with waiting through one more pony, considering the rising seriousness of her situation. But she was too embarrassed to say anything, her blush had not left her face since Savoir Faire caught her while desperate, so she returned to the line behind the pegasus.

 

More time had passed, and Starlight was still making a conscious effort not to move from her spot in line. She had resorted to lifting one hoof off of the ground and rubbing her thigh against her other leg. After more ponies joined the line behind her, she tried not to make her pee dancing too obvious, especially since the pony right behind her was Thunderlane, the horniest straight stallion in Ponyville. Yes, Thunderlane was hot, and he was nice and would never rape anypony, but Starlight did not want to become the topic of his latest fantasy.

 

Despite this, standing still was definitely not an option. Starlight's bladder had started to bulge slightly into her stomach, and lack of movement would give her body nothing else to focus on except the unnaturally large amount of urine sitting in her gut. And she was not in the mood for an accident right now.

 

Her bladder thumped painfully as another stabbing urge pierced her abdomen, and, against her will, her legs had crossed again, her hoof had pressed into her crotch followed by her tail, and she was left in that position alternating stomping each of her hind hooves and digging them into the ground.

 

After what felt like hours, the urge had left again, and Starlight was back to walking in place. She did not let herself look at Thunderlane, although she knew that his large wings were definitely stiff by now. When was this torture going to end?

 

Finally, Starlight was next in line as Derpy had entered the porta-potty. Starlight tried not to be upset that she could be relieving herself right now, if she had just told Derpy that she was in line and to please go behind her. It seemed she was definitely feeling quite a bit Fluttershy today.

 

Suddenly, the porta-potty tipped over sideways, the door slammed open, and toilet water was flooding out. Crap, this was not good. Starlight reared up onto her hind legs, crossed them with her tail tucked in between, and shoved both her front hooves into her crotch, desperately trying to drown out the sound of the water flowing from the door.

 

Derpy flew out, an obvious look of guilt on her face, and quickly flew away.

 

Starlight was running out of options at this point. She could piss outside, but she did not want to put herself through any more embarrassment. Then she looked and realized that the train station was now occupied by a newly arrived train.

 

"Next stop, Canterlot!" the conductor bellowed.

 

It seemed a bit extreme, but Starlight didn't have much of a choice by now. Her bladder was thumping steadily, and her lower body was roaring with pain. She would have to take the train to Canterlot and use one of their public bathrooms. It was Canterlot anyway, noble ponies didn't do such things as piss outside. It seemed as good a plan as any.

 

Her legs still crossed tightly, Starlight dragged herself to the train station to board the train to Canterlot.

\---

Starlight had been desperate to piss before, in fact multiple times in her life. It was always nothing more than a desire for release that could pretty quickly be taken care of. She had also heard "funny stories" from a few of her friends (namely Twilight, Spike and Pinkie Pie), who explained to her their misadventures with a full bladder and nowhere to empty it. Pinkie had laughed uncontrollably, managing to breathe out "I never had to pee so badly in my life!" before falling into another laughing fit, which coincidentally caused her to run lightning-speed to her bathroom before she pissed herself.

What Starlight didn't understand now was how having to pee the worst in your life was so hilarious. She was bursting, enduring indescribable pain and could not for the life of her sit still during the train ride to Canterlot. Thankfully, very few ponies had joined the train ride, and absolutely nopony was in her particular compartment, so she could squirm as much as she wanted to without attracting any unwanted attention. She used this to her advantage, pacing the length of the aisle, openly squeezing her crotch until her hooves cramped, and crawling all over the seats trying to find a position that was more bearable. She had now settled on pressing her crotch onto the back of a seat, with her tail putting pressure on her urethra and curling up to the bulge in her stomach, trying to contain her thumping bladder. Her hooves were over her tail, forcing her labia shut, and her back legs were crossed in front of her hooves, with one limb on each side of the seat. She had been alternating between shifting her plot on the seat and rubbing her legs against it.

As uncomfortable as this position was, it proved to be effective for quite some time until out of nowhere she was hit with a searingly painful urge and her first leak, which dripped through her tail and her hooves and started to puddle on the seat. Starlight squeezed herself harder, bringing as many body parts into her crotch as possible, and started rocking violently into the seat until she contained the leak. The warm urine was teasing her mercilessly, so she returned to the aisle, still grabbing her crotch with her tail and hooves and crossing her back legs, and started hopping hind-legged aimlessly through her compartment and shaking her flanks. At one point she looked out the window, searching frantically for the easily noticeable mountain city, only to find it was still a good distance away, to this her bladder spurted more piss.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the train stopped abruptly, catching Starlight mid-bounce and throwing her to the floor, where she squirmed ridiculously as urine continued to flow out of her. She could barely catch a voice projecting into her compartment:

"Attention passengers, we have unexpectedly run out of fuel and are unable to continue traveling for the time being. We have sent our pegasus conductor to retrieve more fuel. Please be patient until she returns. In the meantime, you may leave the train if you want."

Fate was definitely not treating Starlight well today. She had no idea how long it would take until the pegasus returned, but she highly doubted she would last that long. Although, she felt an incline beneath her, so she must be on the mountain already. She would have to walk the rest of the way to Canterlot, it couldn't be far at this point.

Starlight rose to her hooves (with much difficulty) and hobbled outside of the train and in the direction of the city. Her urethra was now leaking constantly, and there was lots of shaking in her gait. It would just be about five more minutes until she reached Canterlot, and a bathroom surely had to be right there.

Of course, Starlight obviously had not learned from her previous fits of bad luck, as she was not getting to Canterlot that easily. Most ponies were familiar with the idea that this mountain was mostly barren other than the metropolitan capital of Equestria. However, there were always those outcasts, those who lacked the money for shelter, and those ponies were especially not welcome in Canterlot. In conclusion, one does not simply walk into Canterlot without encountering a homeless unicorn. Or two. Or, in Starlight's case, an entire gang.

Before she had time to think, Starlight had found herself pinned to the ground, surrounded by angry unicorn gangsters, trying desperately to keep her bladder from bursting. And if it weren't for that stupid bladder of hers, she could have easily fended off all of them with one of her impressive magic tricks. But now, she could only weakly struggle under the developed muscles of multiple unicorns.

"Hoof over your money, rich pony," a rather large one growled.

"I don't have money on me right now," Starlight gasped. She was answered with a rough smack on the face, and more of her piss shot out past her weakening hold.

Starlight grew immensely desperate at this point, for multiple reasons. "I swear, I'm not kidding!" she yelped. "If I had money with me you could have all of it, I'm being honest!" Her face was a dark crimson and tears were streaming down her face. How long had she been crying for? Since when did it hurt this badly?

She could only be hit a couple more times before her bladder completely gave in, and, no matter what she did to try to stop it, she started wetting herself completely. Her mind instantly felt relief as pee gushed in great lengths out of her, leaving a steadily growing puddle on the ground which shocked the gang into backing away from her. At this point, they could only stare slack-jawed as Starlight gave out a loud, almost orgasmic moan, as she continued to piss with no sign of stopping. The bulge in her abdomen started to shrink rapidly and the puddle continued to grow until it seemed to be larger than the pony creating it. But all Starlight could process was that her bladder wasn't hurting anymore, something seemed to be coming out of her labia and, other than a slight throbbing on her face, everything felt good.

As her bladder was nearing the point where it would completely empty, Starlight was able to think a bit more clearly, and she realized that she was wetting herself, against her will, in front of a bunch of ponies. She cried harder still as mortification kicked in, and when she was done, she opened her eyes and glanced at the unicorns that watched her do something so personal, so private. Each of their faces was filled with great surprise, and, one by one, they came to their senses and quickly fled the scene until Starlight was completely alone, sitting on a mountain in her bodily fluids. It seemed that one good thing was apparent today: none of those ponies were into that sort of thing.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the story. Let me know what you thought, and tell me who you want me to torture next. Mwah ha ha ha ha!


End file.
